Jotun
Jotun is the first boss encountered in , and also a summon. He appears in Hope Harbor, blocking the path to the Ice Cave. Appearance Jotun is a cyclops with one big eye, three claw toes on each foot, and a belly for mouth. He has brown skin, and has two giant arms, with spikes coming out of them. He has giant hands with four fingers, claws, and a rope around his left hand. He wears a red kilt, with a brown belt holding it up, and has an "X" marked spot on his head. If you have the mature filter on, he will have a brown dong dangling below his kilt, and two black dots near his eye which are his nipples. Overview Jotun is the first boss the party encounters, and wields an arsenal of heavy-hitting Earth,Bomb and non-elemental attacks. While he is a force to be reckoned with, he is much more straightforward than later bosses, with mostly raw power to back him up. Jotun can be worn out by ing him, and is easy pickings for +Ice combos. Jotun has no elemental resistances, but is weak to , and especially . Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Will cast Tremor or Quake immediately after using this attack when under 65% HP on Hard or Epic difficulties . |Attack5 = Tremor |Target5 = All |Power5 = 25 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Quake |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 60 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Earth |Acc6 = 140% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Bomb Throw |Target7 = All |Power7 = 80 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 30% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Gets 33% chance of 1x Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Eye Lasers |Target8 = Random |Power8 = 220/4 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bomb |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Gets 33% chance of Dispel on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack9 = Buff |Target9 = Self |StatusStrength9 = 50% |StatusIcon9 = |Notes9 = Also gives 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties.}} Battle logic Start of turn: * Summon score ≥ 3; ** If fighting in the boss rush; *** If Foe Remix is enabled; **** If playing on Hard/Epic and Jotun is <49% HP → Summons an Obsidian Boulder **** Otherwise → Summons a Roasted Gloop; *** Otherwise; **** If playing on Hard/Epic and Jotun is <49% HP → Summons a Marble Boulder; **** Otherwise → Summons a Gem Idol; ** Otherwise; *** If Foe Remix is enabled; **** If playing on Hard/Epic and Jotun is <32% HP → Summons either a Blood Bat or a Bone Bat; **** Otherwise → Summons a Stone Idol, Gem Idol, Sandy Bush Muddy Bush, Sand Slime or Water Slime; *** Otherwise; **** If playing on Hard/Epic and Jotun is <32% HP → Summons a Chunky Gloop; **** Otherwise → Summons a Stone Idol, Sandy Bush or Sand Slime; * Summon Score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Jotun's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. * Summoned foes will be at the same level as Jotun. Action: * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound (2/5), Eye Lasers (1/5), Bomb Throw (1/5), Buff (1/5); * If Berserked → Body Slam; * <39% HP and Jotun has less than a 15% Attack and Magic Attack buff → Buff; * <39% HP → Ground Pound (1/4), Slam (1/4), Eye Lasers (1/4), Bomb Throw (1/4); * <74% HP → Body Slam (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Slam (1/5), Eye Lasers (1/5), Bomb Throw (1/5); * Otherwise → Triple Punch (1/3), Body Slam (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3). * If <65% HP, Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Tremor or Quake (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 20% → Ground Pound. * If <65% HP, Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Tremor or Quake (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic. Strategy Equipment Jotun's weakness to Water can easily be exploited by the Sapphire Saint sword. While the Black Fang is also fairly effective, the Wet condition caused by Water attacks will make Ice attacks even more effective against him. Try to get Earth and Bomb resistance, since Jotun only uses those 2 elements. Battle As the game's first boss, Jotun is not terribly difficult. Try to keep the party's and buffed up first (while Jotun mainly uses physical attacks at first, he starts using strong magical attacks once his HP gets lower), then buff up Matt and/or NoLegs and Natalie's ; Matt and NoLegs should focus on using -elemental attacks, while Natalie should use . Once Jotun gets low on HP he'll start buffing himself up, and he'll rebuff whenever his offensive buffs get too low. If the player needs some breathing room, this behavior can be abused with NoLegs' Star Blast and The Destroyer, which will him and force him to use up his next turn rebuffing. However, both of these cannot be used repeatedly. Keep in mind the Sandstorm weather present in the fight majorly benefits Jotun, since the inflicted on the players will increase his own Bomb damage, while the Dry inflicted on him will dampen his Ice weakness (try to remove the Dry with a Water attack before using any Ice attacks). Quotes Like most other Epic Battle Fantasy 5 bosses, Jotun will speak to the party during the battle. He calls the party "chimps" and himself "cyclops". * "CYCLOPS REST NOW. MONKEY APES CAN GO HOME OR BECOME RED PAINT FOR CAVE!!" (Entering the battle) * "PATHETIC APES BACK FOR MORE BEATING? RUN AWAY LIKE DINGOS LAST TIME!" (Fleeing and returning to the battle) *"CYCLOPS SMASH PUNY BABOON MEN INTO DIRT!!" *"CYCLOPS IS CHAMPION!!! NO MONKEY CAN DEFEAT!! EAT FIST AND DIE!!" *"MONKEY BONES CRUNCHY AND TASTY!! MAKE GOOD BUTTER FOR ROCK TOAST!!" *"WHY STUPID CHIMPS DO NOT BREAK?! CYCLOPS NOT HIT HARD ENOUGH?!" *"WHY IS CYCLOPS TIRED AND HURT?!" *"CYCLOPS EYE HURT. NEED EYE DROPS." *"CYCLOPS DIE WITH ALL REGRET... Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Jotun will throw a bomb at the foes for 90 power, then shoot them with his eye lasers 4 times for 22.5 power each. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * Jotun's name comes from Norse mythology. Jotun is derived from Jötunn, a race of giants in Nordic mythology. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses